


I like that.

by CaffeineeOverdosee



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, ask to tag, i dont know what else to say tbh, its just cute tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeineeOverdosee/pseuds/CaffeineeOverdosee
Summary: Two boys, one brain. Sometimes nightmares get in the way.





	I like that.

**Author's Note:**

> apparently i like fluffy nightmare fics  
> my second fav genre

Eddie awakens with a scream torn from his chest. A scream that wasn't his. He looks around, he was hot, sweaty, and tired as if he had been running from something. He runs a hand through his hair, sitting up to press his back into the wall. What had happened? He had slept peacefully, with no interruptions. Not even from Venom, who had difficulty staying asleep for 8 hours. He was just so hungry all the time, he couldn't be expected not to eat for that long. No nightmares either, which had unfortunately become common for him after everything that happened. So what was all of this?

 

_Sorry_. A growling voice bubbled from the recesses of his mind.

 

"Venom? What the fuck was that? I didn't scream. That was you. At least I'd fucking hope." Eddie takes a breath, it was shaky and he couldn't place why.

 

Venom hesitates and doesn't say anything for a moment, but when he does he didn't exactly answer Eddie's question ... _Maybe. Doesn't matter_.

 

Eddie's chest fills with a brief frustration. He wants to push further, to ask what was really going on, but he was also exhausted. There was only so much time a man could stay awake. "Whatever, I'm going back to bed." He says, and lets himself slump back into bed.

 

He doesn't stay there for long though, his body is jolted back up again. _No_.

 

"No? What the fuck does that mean? I want to go to bed." He tries to lay back down again but his body is pulled back up again, same as moments before. Eddie groans and it gets louder the longer he goes, he nearly runs out of breath at the end of it. "What? What!? Why?! I just want to sleep, Venom." He whines.

 

_Stop being so dramatic._ Venom says, _You got 4 hours._

 

"Says you. And 4 hours is not enough."

 

_Yes it is_.

 

"Not for a human being! Venom, oh my god please. Let me go to bed." Eddie, if given the chance, would have been on his knees, but Venom had him trapped in a cage within his own body.

 

_No_.

 

"Why? Is sleep poison to you now? This might not work if it is. I love that shit."

 

_No._

 

"Then why?"

 

_I don't want to._

 

"And there's no particular reason or you just want me to suffer?"

 

_No._

 

"Then what?! What is it?!"

 

_I- Fine. You can't laugh at me._

 

"I wouldn't do that, you're in my head you have so much blackmail material."

 

_Hmm. I guess I do._

 

"Ah, fuck...Whatever. What's goin' on?" Eddie's face softened. In a way that would make more sense if he could see Venom, but he knew there was no way he was showing his face right now.

 

_I...It...Nightmare_. Was all Venom said.

 

And that was enough, Eddie's chest bubbled with pity and...something else. He couldn't place that one, but he wasn't sure he had the time either. "Ah, yeah. We've all been there. Wait, you were asleep? Holy shit, we've hit a milestone. Venom slept."

 

_Shut up._ Venom tried to sound mad, but Eddie could hear the smile in his voice. It was contagious, Eddie grinned, too.

 

But the moment faded and things felt tense. Eddie didn't know what to say. He knew what he would want to hear, but he wasn't so sure that's what Venom would want. "Uh... Do you...need to talk about it?"

 

_No._

 

An anticipated answer, Eddie just didn't know what to do from here. "Ah. Okay. I'll stay awake with you. Wanna watch TV or somethin'?"

 

_Sure._

 

"Sweet," He says, and walks out into his living room where the TV was. He throws himself on the couch. He starts flipping through channels. Most of it was late night garbage, nothing interesting there. He flipped the channel to something action packed and violent, but he could feel Venom's disinterest weigh heavy in the back of his head.

 

So Eddie flipped it to the next channel, it was some romantic movie. The two main characters were in a particularly compromised position, in the rain tangled up on the ground. Eddie rolls his eyes and almost changes the channel but finds that Venom is interested.

 

"Is this cool?" Eddie asked, as if he wanted to watch it. They both knew that it was Venom who wanted to watch it, but that didn't need to be acknowledged.

 

_Yes_.

 

So there they sat, silently in the dark living room at 2 am watching a romance movie. Eddie's stomach churned nervously. The feeling he couldn't place was back. With his eyes on the screen, and Venom's attention on the movie he decided he had time to work it all out.

 

It was weird. He knew there was a possibility that it could be... No. He and Venom were only sharing a body. Like roommates. He couldn't love a parasite? Could he?

 

...Maybe he could. He liked Venom. He liked the way his voice sounded, he liked the way he took charge. They related to each other, they were both losers. They were both huge messes. It was almost like they were--

 

_Made for each other?_

 

Eddie jumps, he hadn't expected Venom to be listening in. "Venom! What the fuck, man? I thought you were watching the movie."

 

_I was, but you're loud. Distracting._

 

"I was thinking."

 

_Thinking can be loud._

 

"Does that mean you heard everything?"

 

_...Yes._

 

"...And?"

 

_It was fine._

 

"Just fine?"

 

_Well...I..._ Venom didn't finish his sentence, but Eddie felt affection, embarassment, fear...love? All floated lightly in the back of Eddie's mind.

 

"You don't have to say anything. I think I get it...Can we go back to bed?" Eddie asks, his voice soft and full of love. Venom doesn't respond, but there's a sense of longing but reluctance and a different sort of fear this time. This one was stronger.

 

"Hey. I'll be there. It'll be okay." Eddie smiled, trying to comfort his brain roommate...Boyfriend? 

 

_Boyfriend. I like that._

 

"Yeah? Come on then, babe, we're goin' to bed."


End file.
